


SasuHina Month 25 - Bodyguard AU

by 365daysofsasuhina



Series: SasuHina Month 2019 [25]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 16:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20392498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365daysofsasuhina/pseuds/365daysofsasuhina
Summary: When up-and-coming rockstar Sasuke starts getting worrisome fanmail, manager and older brother Itachi decides to invest in a temporary bodyguard. But they aren't exactly what Sasuke expects.





	SasuHina Month 25 - Bodyguard AU

“Is this _really_ necessary?”

Lounging atop a couch - one arm over the spine, and feet hanging over the end - Sasuke gives his brother a look of annoyance.

“It’s just temporary for the fan meetup,” Itachi assures him, eyes glued to the tablet he’s perusing. As his little rockstar brother’s manager, the device is practically the center of their universe, holding data of every aspect of their schedules. “You’ve been receiving a few rather..._troubling_ fan mail pieces, and we simply believe it to be for the better. Someone there to help keep you safe.”

“It’s not like I’m _that_ famous,” the younger brother pouts, arms crossing.

“No, but your ratings have been climbing rather steadily. And I’d rather be safe than sorry when it comes to your safety, Sasuke. It’s just for one night while you talk to fans and sign autographs. Take pictures. That sort of thing. Is it really so bad to have someone there as an extra pair of hands, eyes, and ears?”

“Yeah, and have some burly asshole who makes me look like a punk who can’t handle his own shit,” is Sasuke’s biting rebuke.

At that, Itachi gives a wry smile. “You won’t have to worry about that.”

A brow perks, Sasuke sitting up suspiciously. “...meaning?”

“You’ll see. You’re to meet them tonight as to acquaint yourselves. Judge your ability to communicate and react to one another. Once tomorrow night is over, you’ll be free of them. Just try to be patient, Sasuke.”

Looking wholly unconvinced and now questioning what it is his brother is up to, Sasuke has little room to reply. So, what - the guy isn’t some typical brick wall people hire for bodyguards? What other type is there? Sighing, he decides to just...let the subject drop for now. It’s clear Itachi’s made up his mind, and until Sasuke can meet this guy for himself...he can’t really know what to think.

But that doesn’t mean he won’t pout about it.

Rather than meet out somewhere, the brothers remain in their shared apartment as they await the arrival of the temporary guard. Doing his best not to show his curiosity or nerves, Sasuke just grinds out video games until he hears the doorbell ring. The game pauses, listening as Itachi opens the door and greets them. He can’t hear words from here, and his brother’s soft tone barely makes it through the walls.

Until he calls Sasuke out to the belly of the apartment.

Doing his best to appear nonchalant, he stuffs hands in his pockets, moseying out and letting eyes flicker over the room for the guy.

But...he doesn’t see him. He sees Itachi, and some...woman?

“...he not here yet?”

Amusement glints in Itachi’s eyes. “Your bodyguard is here, yes.”

A blink. And then, “...you’ve got to be fucking kidding me.”

“Language, Sasuke,” Itachi chides, gesturing. “This is Hinata Hyūga. She’s a professionally trained bodyguard, and will be accompanying you to the fan meetup tomorrow.”

Sasuke’s face scrunches in disbelief. “A girl’s supposed to protect me?”

“Hinata is well-versed in several hand-to-hand arts, and is capable of protecting you. Her gender is rather irrelevant, Sasuke.” Itachi’s tone turns stern. “I would ask you to be more polite.”

“I’m rather used to it,” Hinata offers, hands folded at her front and giving a pleasant smile. “But I think, if anything, that usually works to my advantage. No one expects what I’m capable of. Which, in turn, should help _you_.”

Still looking unconvinced, Sasuke offers, “...how about a demonstration? Just so I can see what you _are_ capable of.”

Her head tilts. “...I suppose I could do that. Though...I don’t really have a sparring partner.”

“Just use me. I can take it.”

Hinata hesitates a hair. “...are you...sure? I wouldn’t hurt you on purpose of course, but -?”

“No better way for me to know if it works, right?” He grins. He took a few karate classes when he was younger. And he still goes to the gym. A decent opponent, right? “C’mon, I wanna see what you’ve got.”

“Well...all right then,” she agrees, Itachi sighing heavily behind her. She takes a loose stance, letting Sasuke make the first move as they relocate to the open living room. 

Trying to find an opening, Sasuke contemplates before moving to strike her left side. Next thing he knows, his arm is effortlessly thrown upward, hands jabbing at his side faster than he can see before letting him sail on by her, untouched.

A strange tingling sensation takes over, and Sasuke struggles to stand up. “Son of a -!”

“I did warn you,” she replies, looking a hair sheepish.

Temper stoked, he manages to lurch to his feet and try again...only to be just as masterfully dodged and deflected. “The hell are you doing to me?”

“I’m striking your pressure points. It will temporarily make you unable to use certain parts of your body. It’s...a bit painful, but overall harmless, so I can incapacitate without harming.” Hardly a hair out of place, Hinata gives him another smile.

Winded, Sasuke sits back on his butt, watching her warily. He barely even saw her move! She’s fast, precise...and even if she’s tinier than him, she hardly exerted herself to lay him on the floor.

...maybe she’s not so bad, after all.

“Why don’t you go take a warm shower to ease your pressure points, Sasuke?” Itachi offers, unable to help a coy look. “I’ll get dinner going, and we can discuss tomorrow night’s plans, all right?”

“Yeah, yeah…” Doing his best to pick himself off the floor, Sasuke takes his wounded pride back to his room and adjoining washroom. Good thing nobody saw that...or he’d never live it down.

...still...pride aside, he has to admit: he’s impressed. She’s tiny, but obviously powerful in her own way. Helps that she’s cute. Guess he won’t have to worry about her standing out like some typical bodyguard would. People will probably just assume she’s support staff.

...he almost wants to see someone try something just to watch her pummel someone else. That might actually be kinda hot.

Blinking, he shakes the thought from his head. Okay...not going there. The last thing he needs is catching feelings for a woman who can kick his ass.

**Author's Note:**

> Bodyguard!Hinata? Oh heck yeah xD I know most probably took this prompt with the roles reversed (I remember doing so myself with this prompt in a previous challenge), but I thought I'd shake things up a bit. Cuz in canon Hinata can kick any typical Joe's butt, so...why not translate that into modern?
> 
> Sasuke has become that meme of "I love a woman who can kick my ass", lmao
> 
> Anyway, that's all for today's prompt! Thanks so much for reading n_n


End file.
